Hetalia Love
by Sila Shikinaro
Summary: Hey this is like my first hetalia fanfiction.Yes this is a reader insert!In this it is readerXvarious hetalia character! If there is a character you want me to make I will do it k? :3 This is just part 1 of hetalia love of each character so it's rated T. When I'm done with all character I will do Hetalia Love Part 2 and it is the after story so it's rated M.
1. AmericaXReader

Hetalia Love

AmericaXReader

**Sila - Hey guys I made a reader insert about ReaderXVarious hetalia character. If there is character you guys want me to do it just say so k? :3 **

* * *

1- My Special Hero

[Name] was getting ready for Thanks Giving. She went to a nearby store and when she got there she met Arthur (England). She then went up to him wanting to ask him questions.

He then notice her and the said " Ah, good day [name]!" he said.

Then you said "ah! Arthur what brought you here?" He then replied " Oh, just getting ready for ThanksGiving, You?" "same here" you replied while smiling.

You then notice he was blushing. You were then confused by that. " oh! By the way Arthur, Do you know where Alfred(America) is? There is something I've been meaning to ask him." You thought to yourself that you didn't wanted to ask Alfred something but you just wanted to be close to him. You liked Alfred ever since you two were little.

" I do not know where that **hamburger bastard **is but would you like to go shopping with me, love?" you then replied with a nod. You were walking around looking for a tasty looking Turkey to cook so Alfred will praise it and you were looking for ingredient for make a hamburgers too.

While you were walking around you then bump into a man what seems to be taller than you(just a little bit). He then said " ah sorry miss!" You then reconized that voice, you then said " Alfred!" and he looked suprised and replied "[name]!"

" what are you doing here?" He asked. "oh just going shopping with Arthur!" you replied, then someone behind you yells " [name], I found a good looking Turkey!" you didn't bother to move an inch because you knew that was Arthur's voice and you know he is a bad cook and you knew right away that he found the most spoilded turkey ever!

Alfred then knew the situation and he grab your hand and then start running. You didn't bother to object because you knew he was trying to help you and you didn't want him to stop holding your hand.

You guys were running till you were out of breath. And you found yourself in Alfred's house. He then took you to his room and offer you to sit on his bed and you did. You then realized that he haven't let go of your hand. You then blush shades of red. He then said " So you were shopping with England...?"

You looked at him and you saw sad and lonely eyes. You felt like you were about to cry then tears rolled down your face. Alfred then hold you and said " Don't cry [name]... I didn't mean to make you worry about me..." He then kissed your temple. You feel your heart race.

You feel like you want to confess your feelings to him, but you don't want to end your special friendship you had with him. He then yelled " So why don't you sit here and let hero give you a special present!" and you replied with a nod.

* * *

America's POV.

I was walking torward the kitchen, I know that ThanksGiving is 2 days away. But I want everyone to know that [name] belongs to me! I took out the turkey Matthew(Canada) made and reheat it and decorate my house.

I then pick up my cell and call everyone I know.

After I was done I went to my room where [name] is I then knock on the door and she said "come in..." I opened the door and saw that she was still crying. I went over to her and tried to comfert her. I then said " why don't you come out of my room and come with me to the kitchen because there's a suprise for you."

she then got up and went to the kitchen and saw that everything was decorated in ThanksGiving style.

* * *

I can't believe Alfred made this all for me! I then blush and said thank you.

Before I know it, I heard the door bell ring. I went to the door and open it and I saw Armenia(Adelina), Arctic(Alice), Canada(Matthew), China(Wang), Italy(Feliciano), Romano(Lovino), Germany(Ludwing), Japan(Kiku), England(Arthur/Iggy), France(Francis), Russia(Ivan), and so many more. And everyone said " HAPPYTHANKS GIVING {NAME}!" and I was so happy and embarrassed at the same time.

Everyone then got in and had dinner.

I guess Alfred did this all for me...Then Alfred got up and went torward me and ask me to get up and I did and then he said " EVERYONE! FROM NOW ON [NAME] IS MY GIRLFRIEND!" He then hug me! Then everyone yelled "EHHHHHHHH!" Alfred then kissed me.

And then I heard Armenia said "If they are going out then Canada is mine..." she then kissed Canada and boy was he suprised and Alfred didn't stop kissing me intill he was either satisfied or until everyone complain.

We then parted form each other and Alfred put his temple on mine and said " Do you love me [name]? Will you be the hero's girlfriend?" I then cried and said yes.

This going to be one heck of a Thanks Giving!

* * *

**Yes I made Arctic and Armenia up. And they were suppose to be twin sisters. And Armenia love Canada. She usally threaten other country that she will cut them down with her sword if they piss her off. I'll be doing a story about ArmeniaXCanada soon.**

**Oh yeah! Arctic will be in some story. Oh Armenia and Canada will be in the story alot too and they will be like couples.**

**Happy Thanks Giving!**

**11/20/12 **


	2. South KoreaXReader

Hetalia Love

South KoreaXReader

**Sila-Hey guys I saw some preview and I got some request so this next one is for Dangerouspop! This is South KoreaXReaders!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2- In the beach with a korean!

You were at the beach an enjoying the breeze with your friends which was 'Alice(Arctic), Adelina(Armenia), Adelina boyfriend Matthew(Canada), Elizabeta(Hungary), Natalia(Belarus), and Katyusha(Ukraine).(Adelina wanted Canada to come with her even thought it was an all girls day. She said " If Matthew won't come I won't!")

(If Adelina don't come Alice and Natalia won't and if Natalia won't come Katyusha won't come and If well you get the idea)

'ah what a nice day' you thought. But then "AWWWWW YEAH! LET'S SURF GUYS!" Wait that was Alfred's(America) voice!

Before we know it a bunch of countries ran into the water! You then heard Elizabeta yells " WHAT THE HELL AMERICA, THIS WAS SUPPOSE TO BE OUR FRICKEN ALL GIRLS DAY! SAY HELLO TO MY FRYING PAN OF HELL YOU BURGER BASTARD!"

She then grab what you thought was a frying pan, which it was. Then far off you hear Alfred yells to Arthur(England) " England help!" And he replied " Help yourself I don't want to have to go to the hospital because of you! Your the hero help yourself!"

You thought to yourself 'Oh I do not want to see this.'

Then you heard Canada yelled " Wait don't hurt my brother!"

You dought Elizabeta could hear that. Because when you hear Canada yells it's like a fly buzz sound.

* * *

You was enjoying the sight of people on the beach looking happy.(Execpt for Alfred due to blood loss because of Elizabeta.) Then you felt a poke from behind, you looked behind you and saw Im Yong Soo(South Korea). He then said " hello [name]." With a cute smile.

"Im Yong!" You then hug him knowing he would blush when you do. Im Yong was your best friend in the whole world, Even though you wanted to be more than Friends...He then said " So guess America mess up the all girls day huh?"

You didn't pay attention to his question because you were busy odserving his cute swimsuit. He wore a Korean flag swimsuit. You couldn't help but blush.

" Ummm [name] helloooo, earth to [name]!" he said. You then snap back to reality. " I'm sorry my mind went off." He then said " Were you observing my swimsuit?" with a smirk. " "waaaah!" you sceam while blushing.

" It's so easy to read what your looking at and what your thnking." he said. You then said " ok read what I'm thinking right now!" you then was thinking how you love Im Yong soo much. He then blush when you ask him to read what your thinking.

He then said " Your thinking how sexy I am right?" and you blush shades of red and replied " N...NO!S...S..See y...you can't read my mind that easly! HAHAHAHA!"

You then cover you mouth beacuse you can't believe you just laugh like a maniac. You then blush hard when you heard him laughing so hard while holding his stomach.

He then said " What was that! Ahahahaha!" You then turn around and started to pout. And he said "aww don't be like that [name]..."

But you still didn't turn around. Then you were splash by water! You then turn around and saw Im Yong holding a bucket. You then scream " IM YONG I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" and he laugh and said " if you can catch me!"

You then got up and chased him around the beach.

* * *

China's POV.

" wow look at the love bird over there Japan! aru~." Wang(China) said. Kiku(Japan) then looked and smile and shake his head and said " Does [name]-chan knows he likes her?" Asked Kiku and Wang replied " Nooo, but he told me that he'll confess his love to her soon. aru~"

* * *

You then saw that you were close to catching him, But you then saw that he suddenly trip and you trip on him. Then you felt a little sharp pain on your mouth.

You open your eyes and saw that you were kissing Im Yong! You then got up and said " I'm so sorry!" and he got up and said " It's ok..." and then you said " Ummm Im Yong?!" But then you heard him said " Ummm [name]?!"

He just speak the same time you did! And you both blush. And he said " Um...[name] I love you...I always have..." and your eyes then widen and you said " I love you too..."

He then said " y...you do?!" and you replied " Y...yes I alw-" *kiss* before you could finish Im Yong kiss you. You guys then parted and he whisper " Will you be my girlfriend? and be will me forever?" and you blush and replied "yes!" and you both kiss again"

***Find someone in your life and cherish you life time together. If that someone really love you He/She won't hurt you. Remember It's love when you really feel it in your heart...***

* * *

**Yay another story done! Oh my friend Genny told me that line up on the top. She has a boyfriend and he's my cousin( which is really weird). And they been going out for about 6 years and what's really suprising is that they never had a fight.**

**Remember it's love when you really feel it in your heart...**

**If there's another hetalia character you want me to do just say it :3**

**Oh if you need help with love me and my friend genny would gladly help you. **

**11/21/12**


	3. EnglandXReader

Hetalia Love

EnglandXReader

**Hey I made a Reader insert of EnglandXReader! This is for you Matthew(brother)! Hope you guys like it! :3 oh It would be more romantic if you guy go on an extra tab and listen to the song ' All I want for Christmas' While reading this story! if the song stops keep listening to it till your done with the story! :3**

* * *

Chapter 3- Christmas eve with Arthur

" I can't wait till Christmas!" you thought while you were decorating your house and tree. And you ran out of stuff to put up so you then put on your coat and went a store. and then you saw that the Christmas ornament ran out! 'nooooooo!' you then thought you were about to cry but someone behind you asked " what's wrong, love?" and then you recognize that voice and then turn around and saw your best friend in the whole wide world 'Arthur'(England)!

And he saw you were squatting down in front of a window glass and a sign that said ' Christmas Ornaments' and the word 'sold out' over it. And he then smile and reach out his hand and you then grab it and he pulled you up.

And he than said " I have some at my house if you want to use it, love?!" And then you blushed and said "th..Thanks Arthur...!" and then he said " and he then laugh and said " And you need to get to my house quickly you face is red from the cold!" and you blushed harder and harder. And he said "oh my let's go, Love!" he then grab your hand and you then felt the warmth of his hand.

And you feel like you wanted to feel more of his warmth...You love Arthur all your life he's like a very, very special friend to you...And then he got to his house and said " oh no I forgot the keys in Alfred's(America) house!"

And then he said " Hey while were here anything you want to do like build a snow man or something?" and then you nod. And then he said " come on [name]!" and then you step down his porch and started to build a snow man with him.

1 hour later you guys were done and then Arthur then threw a snowball in your face and then the snow made your face look like Santa. And the he laugh hard and you got mad and then chase him! And he then said " Your so slow [name]!" and you got madder and ran faster. And then he suddenly slip in the slippery ice ground na dthen he lost his balance and fell on you!

But luckly you fell on a pile of snow. And you felt the coldness on your back you then heard Arthur said " Ouch..." and you open you eyes and saw that Arthur was on top of you in an awkward position. And you then heat up.

And then Arthur and you started to stare into each other eyes and he then closed his eyes and you closed yours and then your lips touch. And a warm feeling spread all over you body. and he then opened his eyes and got up and said " Ahh! Sorry!" and you both looked away so that your eyes don't meet anymore.

And now you know Arthur loves you...And then he help you up and said " Ah I remember I putted the keys under the mat." and then you guys made your way to his house again. He then opened the door and you went in first and you felt his house was warm but not as warm as his lips.

And then he said " hey you want to play video games?" and you nod and he smiled and said " Don't worry it's not a fighting game, It some kind of Sim Dating game America recommend to me." you then blush deeper and asked "Uh Arthur do you even know what a sim dating game is?" And he replied " no never heard of it but America said I might like it"

And then he sat next to you acting like the kiss never happen and you became depressed. And you then said " You can go first." And then he started to pick his guy character and throughout the game his character met new girls each time and the game told him to choose one of the girls and he did, he choose a character that look likes you. Then a picture showed up showing a picture of his guy character kissing his girl that he choose! And they were kiss kissing each other in the same position you and Arthur both were in!

And then he turn off the game and said " I'm going to kill America!" And then you both got up and he then said " I'll go get my extra ornaments." And then he went away a few minutes later and came back and handed a box full of ornaments in it for you. You grab the box and thanked him and then got to the door you then put on your shoes and put your hand on the door knob.

But out of nowhere Arthur hug you and yelled " Don't leave me!" And you felt your heart racing. And he then hug you tighter and said " Please don't go [name]! I love you [name]!" and you felt like you were about to cry full of joy tears. And you turn around and hug him and said " I love you too Arthur...!" and more tears rolled down your face.

And then he said " I have a present for you.. He then kneel down on one knee and pull of roses and said " Will you be my girlfriend [name]...?" and you smile and kneel down and hug and kissed him and he fell back so now your on top of him and he kiss him lightly and a special warm feeling spread all over your body.

And you guys then parted when Alfred then opened the door. Matthew(Canada) and Adelina(Armenia) was with him and they both jump in surprise and cover each other eyes and Alfred then said " Whoa PDA at the door!" And he also said " Whoa [name] I didn't know you rock that way with England!" and you both got up quickly and both hit Alfred in the head.

And everyone came to have a sleep over to wait for Christmas tomorrow. And you found Arthur out in the balcony and you went outside and then you said " You're going to catch a cold standing out here..." And he then saw you and he went over and said " I didn't knew you would return my feelings..." and you smile and said " That because Christmas miracle thought we were perfect for each other and help both of us..."

And he then kissed you while holding you and you then said " Merry Christmas Arthur..." And he then said ' Merry Christmas [name]..."

**Merry Christmas!**

* * *

**Merry Early Christmas Everyone!**

**If you guys have a facebook and want to be my friend my face book name is Sakura Chan and I have a Hetalia picture for my profile! Hope you become my friend!**

**So preview to tell me if you'd liked the story if you want to me to do one just asked k?! :3**

**bye! See you soon**

**11/30/12**


	4. ScotlandXReader

Hetalia Love

ScotlandXReader

**Sila- hey now I'm making a scotland reader insert! If you guys ever want me to do another Hetalia Love story just tell me and don't be shy to ask K? :3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4- Picnic with Scotland!

[C/N] was outside in the park enjoying the scenery and having a picnic with her countries friend and they was having another all girls day and and they were Natalia[Belarus], Elizabeta[Elizabeta], Alice[Arctic], Adelina[Armenia], and Matthew[Canada].

[Matthew is a guy yes. The reason we let him join the all girls day was beacuse he wasn't hyperactive like the other boys. Beside this might give Adelina a chance to be close to him.]

I then spotted a man with red hair far off. Then I knew it was Allistor[Scotland], My life long crush. Just every specticles about him I love.

He then walk toward me and bow down and said to me " Ah, how are you lassie?" you then replied with a nod and a smile.

Then he stare into you [E/C] orbs. Then Natalia said " I need to go home to check on my big brother Russia[Ivan]." She then got up and pack her things and left with an evil grin.

Then Elizabeta got up and said " I need to go home too, I've been meaning to wack Gilbert[Prussia] in the face with my frying pan for writing in my notebook how awesome he is!" Then she left with a bow.

Then Arctic said she have to go because she promise Italy and Romano that she'll make Pasta and Pizza with them. And when she got up she went toward you and whispered in my ear " Good luck [C/N]."

You then blush shades of red. Then I started to look for Matthew and Adelina, But they weren't around. You thought they probably wanted to find a private place to make out hehehe.

Knowing Adelina she is too shy about love so pretty much Matthew will do most of the kissing.

You then asked Allistor if he wants to go over to the swing set with you and he nod. And you then sat on one of the swing and Allistor then asked you a question that you didn't expect him to ask.

He asked " [C/N] do you like anyone specific?" and you then feel like you were about to explode! And you then replied " Y...yes.." and when you looked at him he looked really hurt.

" I loved you..." he mumbled something I couldn't hear and I said " What was that?" and then the was suprised and said " It's n..nothing!" and you and him then got up and tried to walk over to the place were you and your friend had the picnic.

You and Allistor then went up the hill but you then got a cramp and you fell on Allistor and you both fell down the hill. And you felt a little pain you then open your eyes and and you and Allistor were look into eahc other eyes. And his face was so close to your.

And his lips are so close to yours! And he then got up and said " Are you ok [C/N]?!" And you then nod and he sat down next to you and you guys have an akward silence.

Allistor then put his hand on yours. What does this mean?! You thought. You wanted to confess your feelings to him but you don't want your friendship toward him to go away if you guys ever break up.

Suddenly Allistor said " Would you mind closing your eyes for me [C/N]?" Then you closed your eyes feeling a little confuse of why he asked you to do that. Then you felt a warm feeling on your lips.

You then open your eyes and was suprised by Allistor kissing you. You guys then parted and you could feel your heart racing, he then said " I love you [C/N]...!" And he said it with a smile.

" It's ok if you don't feel the same for m-" " I..Love you too Allistor I always have!" He was suprised by my what I said and he then lean in and kissed me. And he then whisper " I love you [Name] and I will never leave your side..."

**Extra Story**

While you and Allistor were kissing Matthew and Adelina then fell infront of you guys from the tree you guys were sitting next to.

Matthew then said " Ouch..." And I saw that Matthew was on top of Adelina and his hand was in her shirt and you then said " hehehe Matthew you naughty naughty boy!"

And he looked bright red and got up and said " It's not what you think!" When Matthew fall Adelina was scared and hug him while they fall and when they fell his hand accident push into her shirt. But you and Allistor didn't buy it.

Fin!

***Poor Canada XD**

* * *

**Did you guys enjoy it I hope I can do another one soon and I know it's short but when I make another one about Scotland I make it more romantic!**

**See you guys soon! :3**

**12/4/12**


	5. PrussiaXReader

Hetalia Love

PrussiaXReader

**Hi! Now I'm making a ReaderXPrussia reader Insert I saw that I got alot of Viewers so this one is also for Dangerouspop! Hope you preview and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5- My Awesome Prussian!

You were getting ready to go to the water park. And you went over your list to see if you got everything-

1. Swim suit

2. Towels

3. Sunsceens

4. Water

5. Lunch Box

6. Extra Clothes

7. Aid kit

And you saw that you got everything to go. You the went to the door when you heard the door bell rang. You then open the door and right infront of you was a bunch of hot country in their swimsuit. Amercia- hamburger swimsuit, Italy- pasta swimsuit, Japan- Japanese falg swim suit, Germany- Germany flag swimsuit, Russia- Vodka swimsuit, China- kitten swim suit, France- Rose swimsuit, Arctic- polar bear swimsuit, Canada- Armenian flag swimsuit, And Armenia- Canadian swimsuit.

And when you saw Canada and Armenia's swimsuit you almost burst out laughing. And then you saw that Prussia wasn't standing at your door you asked " Where's the chicken mic bastard?" and then Ludwig(Germany) Replied " oh he's in the car."

And then Alfred(America) asked " So are you ready [name]?!" and you gave a nod and went into the car. As you went into the car you then saw that there was only one seat and that was next to Gilbert(Prussia). You and Gilbert hated each other so much.

You then sat next to him knowing he would really annoyed you. And then you didn't want to speak with him and he didn't want to speak with you either. And Alfred then Realized the quit tension and then said " So hey anybody interested in playing Truth or Dare?!" and then Everyone knew how boring it was to just sit around in quietness and everyone raised their hand.

**Warning next part is funny and A little bit naughty!**

Alfred then went first. He then asked Arthur(England) Truth or Dare. And he replied " oh bloody hell truth!" and Alfred then said " Is it true that you think your scones taste like ass too!" and then Arthur snap and said " What did you said you XXXXX!" and then Arthur started to strangle Alfred.

And Arthur then said " that recipe was legendary they were pass on down generation by generation!" And then Alfred laugh and said " Yeah I think their going to have to change it to worst recipe ever pass on down!"

And then everyone was getting annoyed. Arthur then stoped and he then said " *ahem* sorry my turn, France truth or dare?"

And Francis(France) replied "dare monamie~" and Arthur then gave an evil grin and said " I dare you to take off all your clothes and jump out this limo!" and then everyone got scared of Arthur...

And Francis then laugh and strip all his clothes out and laugh and jupm out the window...! And everyone didn't care much about Francis anyway they said he was a pervert...

And later we got a phone call saying Francis is in the hosital and he broke all his bones except for his face...

And if France is gone who's going? And then Adelina then said " If anyone isn't going I'm going..." No one dare to object was she said because if you said " But-" hope you go to heaven...

And she then said " Gilbert truth or dare?" and he then said " Dare because I'm awesome!~" and she then said " I dare you to put a blind fold over your eyes and everyone will switch places and then you'll have to choose who to french kiss that person."

And Alfred then got an blind fold and everyone switch places. And you hope that the chiken mic bastard choose a guy to kiss!

And then Alice(Arctic) was done blind folding him. And you then saw that he got close to Elizabeta(Hungary) And that moment you feel a really bad pain in your chest...Why would you feel this way...? You don't like him..? you hated him so much...! Do you...?

And you felt like you were about to cry but out of no where Elizabeta kick him and he topple on you! And he then said "oh sorry...!" and you thought maybe he hasn't figure out it was you! And everyone thought this was going to be ugly since you hate Gilbert and Gilbert hates you too.

And everyone then got to another part of the limo giving you two spaces and he then said " Who ever I'm kissing sorry if I'm stealing your first kiss..." And he then said " hey can I tell you something...?" And you then try to sound like Adelina!

And you then said " yeah sure." And you made a good impresion! And he actually belive it and he said " Oh it's you Adelina" And he sound sad...And he then said " Sorry if I sound sad because I was hoping you t be [name]..."

And you were suprise and you then blush shades of red and you thought ' Why would he want to kiss you! You thought he hated you!' and He then said " I really love her...I know we always fight but deep inside I love her with all my heart...It took me a long time to realize this but I was always fighting with [name] and no one else and so I really love her with all my heart..."

And he then said " Oh right I have to kiss you...I was hoping my first kiss would be [name]..." And he then got closer! You need to tell him it's You! and you then started to say " It's m-" but you were cut off when his lips were on yours.

And he then stick his tougue into yours and he explore your mouth. And you couldn't help but blush.

And you guys then parted and he open his blind fold and found you with a red face and he said " [name]!" and you then turn to the other side and you could tell that Gilbert was blushing and he then said " It's ok if you don't feel the same..."

And you then turn around and gave him a little peck on the lips and you then said " I love you too..." And he then was suprised and said " Why?" And you tried to act like him and said what he said before " It took me a long time to realize this but I was always fighting with [name] and no one else and so I really love her with all my heart..." and he then blush shades of red.

And he then got closer and then he kiss you and you close your eyes.

And you guys then parted and then everyone came back and saw that things didn't work out but it work out alright!

You love Gilbert and he loves you too...!

**Extended Ending**

You and your friends then got to the water park and you and Gilbert ride every ride together!

And everyone was think ' What the hell happen to you and Gilbert while they were out!'

Fin!

* * *

**Done! Another story! I personally think Prussia needs more love though!**

**Well I hope I'll be able to do another~**

**If you want me to do one just ask k? :3**

**I think I'm going to do Denmark and Finland next~**

**bye~**

**12/12/12**


	6. FinlandXReader

Hetalia Love

FinlandXReader

**Hello everyone I'm back sorry for the slow update I been so busy with school work and project and so on with the story I dedicate this story to a guest who wanted me to do finland so enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 6- Merry Christmas Tino

It was christmas and you couldn't wait for Tino( Finland) to come to your house for christmas! Eversince you were a little country Tino would come to your house and give you a christmas present.

And so by the age of 12 you fall in love with him and that very night when you were the age of 12 tino visit you and you stayed up late just to confess your love to him.

And so he did came and you went up to him and hugged him and you told him that you love him more than anything in the world. And he ttod you that by the age of 18 he will come to your house again and tell you how he feels about you.

You were so exicted and you waited till the age of 18. Many countries asked you out but you rejected everyone of them because your heart only belongs to tino.

You love tino and no one will never change that he is your whole world your everything your life...You always wanted tino to be yours and yours only... So today was your birthday and your now 18...so Tin will visit you tonight and you tried to prepare everything you wanted it to be special.

When you were young you told every country that Tino will be your and everyone laugh at you and so today you'll prove to everyone that he is going to be yours!

You made a christmas cake and you prepare a special drink and you wore you favorite christmas gown that Tino gave to you.

And this is how you prepare everything with a little help from your friends.

You went to Adelina's( Armenia) house to ask her if she can cut down a perfect tree for you to put up in your house.

And so Adelina cut you down the most beautifulliest tree ever...And so you came to Alfred's( America) house to borrow some christmas lights and so he gave you some lights and you went to Francis"s( france) house to ask him to help you cook a very delicious cake.

You cut and burn yourself a few times but it's all worth it for Tino. Tion's face made you had your confident to never give up!

And so next was wine..You went over to Feliciano"s( Italy) house to ask him to please give you the best wine he got manufacture in italy! And so he did.

Every single day you would wear the gown Tino got you for christmas to school many student laugh at you but you didn't care one bit! It got riped and dirty a many times by your mean classmates and so you sew it back together and you had to wear bandages in your hand because you poke your hand with the sharp needle.

And you thought about what to get for Tino you went to Berwald's(Sweden) house to ask him what Tino would love to get for christmas, but Berwald wasn't mush help...he doesn't even know! D:

And you thought and thought...And then it hit you! Tino love dogs! You went to a near by pet store and bought him a white small puppy.

And so you got everything prepare for him you set everthing up and you saw that it was almost christmas you put on the gown and sat at the dinner table!

You waited and waited and waited for hours and you felt like you could cry...looks like Tino isn't coming...So you thought to yourself " Maybe he found another girl to love...maybe he forgot all about you already..." And so you started to cry more and more...

All these day of planing was for nothing you then fell asleep after your eyes were tired..So now you thought from now on you hated Tino...you never want o see his face again...

* * *

**Tino's POV**

I was going around the world to deliver everyone their presents and so I was running late! " Oh no I'm going to be late coming to [name] house!" I thought to myself..." Maybe she'll understand! I'm soooo sorry [name] please forgive me for being late!"

I finally made it to [name] house and then I went down her chimney. And I saw that her house was all decorated and she even set up a really beautiful tree!

And I saw that she was sleeping on the dinner table and I also saw that her eyes was all red...I guess I did really hurt her...I'm so sorry [name] I couldn't make it to your house in time...

I then saw a note on the dinner table and it said " Hey Tino! Merry Christmas! I'm so glad you could make it to my house for the past few days I prepared everything for you! I made you some christmas cake and got your favorite wine and I set up dinner and everything for you! I hope today you can tell me how you feel about me beacuse I really love you with all my heart Tino...Thank You!"

When I read it I really wanted to cry...she did this all for me and I missed it...She probably hate me now..Well you know what [name] I'm going to make it up to you! I left her a note and ate what she made me and I had to admit it was good!

And I saw a big present box and it lable From:[ name ] to:Tino And then I opened it to find a really cute white fur small puppy...I can't believe she even know what I wanted thank you [name]...And so I left...

* * *

**Your POV.**

You woke up the next day to find that the food you made was eaten and the present you got Tino was opened! ' Oh crap he did come but I missed it! Now I'll never know if he love me!' You thought to yourself. But you found a note on you table and so you read it.

It said " Dear [name] Thank You for the dinner and the present I can't believe you did it all for me...And Merry Christmas to you come outside and you'll find you suprise there~ Love, Tino

Outside? you thought you opened the door and you couldn't belive your eyes! It was Tino standing by his sleigh! ou ran up to him and you hugged him and you cried..

" I'm so sorry [name] I couldn't make it last night..I was really busy I'm so sor-" you cut him off by kissing him.

You guys then parted and you then blushed and said " I love you Tino eversince I was little!" And his eyes widen and he then hug you and said you silly girl...I love you too..." And you then burst with tears and you hugged him even tighter.

And he then kissesed you it was the most special kiss ever...And so he said " do you want to be santa's girlfriend" And you then giggle and said " yes with all my heart..." And so he pick you up bridal style and carry you to his sleigh.

He then said " Let's go for a ride [name]~" you then smile and kiss him and you took off into the sky! Now you know Tino loves you with all your heart and will never leave your side...I love you Tino...

* * *

**Yes! Im finally done! XD And so Merry Christmas everyone and again sorry for the slow update :( And I hope you guys have a Happy Merry Christmas! :D And Next time will be Denmark! And then Hungary~ for you guys viewer out there~ **

**1/6/13**


	7. DenmarkXReader

Hetalia Love

DenmarkXReader

**Hey its me sila I dont have much to say but this please do not tell me if I have a mistake in my typing because I know I do and dont tell me about how to do my character like " oh your doing it wrong america doesn't celebrate that?" because it pisses me off! * excuse my language...* enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 7- Be mine Denmark!

You were at a dinner table drinking your favorite drink. You were pretty much pissed off by Denmark getting beer all over your hair...Someday your going to get him back...hehehehe...

You could burn his hair...you could humuliate him and you could butter his boots...hehehe..you slap yourself and told yourself your not that type of girl! DX

You were a kind sweet girl and you been love by many but one jackass doesnt and that is denmark you wanted to kill him! murder him! make him beg for mercy..." [name]?! [name]?!" someone was caling you but you wasn't paying attention.

That person then grab you by the collar and slaps the life out of you...! and it was Armenia! " wake up you stupid I was calling you! :I" you then rub your cheek and said " owieee...Adelina...your such a meanieeee! =n="

And she then said " I dont give a crap...so why you so gloomy today?" And you replied " um...Denmark had beer all over my hair...~"

And Armenia then plug her nose and said " yeah you do smell like it..." And then I felt so embarressed! And then Denmark then accidently put gum on your hair!

You then stop at the moment and then Denmark said " oh so sorry [name] ahahaha" And you then turn around and punch him all the way to heaven sky.

Armenia then gave me a high five! " nice..." she said. And so Armenia then left and so Iceland then came in. " oh its you..." he said in a bored tone. Oh and theres Iceland too he doesn't like you either...

He's a nice friend to have around though...He then sat next to you and said " you smell like beer and why you so sad today?"

And I then replied " Denmark..." And he then said " oh...you know the reason he's doing all this is because he wants to get your attention right?" And you then turn bright red and said " yeah right your just trying to tricked me! if you are you would want to end up like denmark!"

And Iceland then said " end up like denmark?" And then Denmark fell to the ground and he then said in a low voice "h...hey iceland..." And Iceland then gave a scream and ran for it.

I show him you thought...And you then offer Denmark a hand and he pull you down to a kiss. You then turn bright red and your eyes widen! " W...w...w...what the hell!" you yelled.

Denmark then had a serious face and he then said " do you know why I always play those prank at you...?" And you didn't replied.

" because I love you with all my heart I just want you to notice me..." And you then turn red and you ran to your room and you jumped to on your bed and hug your pillow tightly and your face turn red...

" Denmark likes me...I know I got loved alot but It's different this time...that kiss...it was like I was kissing someone I really love...is denmark really the one...all these years he did those things to get my attention..." you thought to yourself.

someone then knocked on your door and you were hoping it wasn't denmark...you then opened it and denmark pin you down and kiss you!

"w.. denmark!" He then stop and blushes and he then said "[name] I'm sorry...I love you..!" he then hugs you tightly and and show a little tear.

You then felt your heart drop this is like the first time you seen denmark cry...He usally smile his smile is like a warmth in your heart and its now gone..." Im so sorry...I do love you denmark..." Someone never loved you this much to cry...

You then kissed him. But this kiss was different it was more magical...Denmark then tilt his head to make it easier for you to kiss him. you guys then parted and he then smile brightly and then he said " I love you [name] thank you for returning my feelings..."

He then gave you a peck on the forhead. you then turn bright red and smile.

From now on the Denmark is finally yours~

* * *

**Sorry if its short and thats what happen when I get really mad and sorry for the lame story too...Next time I'll try to make it better...just please dont tell me how to do my character and how they are...Please well hope you enjoy my story~ Oh If anyone want to see what Armenia looks like then go to youtube and type in " Hetalia New country Armenia" and if it shows up " A new Hetalia character thats my vid~ By Sakurachan9599~ :3**

**again sorry for the lame story I promise next time it will be better~ see yah next time~ next is Hungary~**

**1/6/13**


	8. HungaryXReader

Hetalia Love

HungaryXGuy Readers

**Sila-Hey guys sorry about the slow update -_- I was busy with many things in life -3- So now I'm doing HungaryXReaders and this story is for the guys and this is a request from NekOtaku :3 Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8- Hungarian Lover

You were sitting on a wooden chair listening to this really beautiful music playing by Roderich.

And on your left is the cute and little Chibitalia And on you right is you life long crush Elizabeta. Elizabeta has always been there for you when ever your in truoble.

she would take your blames and protect you from people who wants to harm you and you and her have been friends eversince you and her met.

When Roderich introduce you to Elizabeta you thought to yourself that she was going to be your new best friend and later that love grew to a more loving type you grew to love Elizabeta.

Your chest would grow tight whenever she is laughing around with and Gilbert...What is this feeling? you thought...was it really this feeling..? Were you feeling...Jealous?

You have many question that just can't be answered...Why...why is it so hard to understand your own feelings?

The beautiful music left the room because the person who is playing it stoped...Roderich than bow and everyone clapped...You then felt a tap on your shoulder and it was hungary?

" hey (Name) can I talk to you?..." She said I then nod and followed her to an empty corner.

She looked at me with such sad eyes..."what's wrong hungary?" is what I want to say but I'm scared...Why am I scared...? Was I afraid I might hurt her more...?

She then spoke up " I-I'm leaving ...And I'm not comming back..." My heart shattered...My eyes widen I wanted to cry...But I don"t want to show my sad tears to her...

"W-Why?" I said confidently. " I want to be free to explore the world with my eyes...But is too overprotective to let me..."

I really don't want to cry but my tears came out...very slowly going down my cheeks...She then saw that I was crying and she starts to cry too and so I said "I-I don't want you to leave Hungary...I Don't want to be alone...your my only friend I ever had..."

And so she burst out crying...And the light that was once in a very beautiful girl was gone...All that was in her was sadness...I then said " I'll help you!"

Ireally dont want to let her go but I want her happiness and left mine behind...She then stops crying and she was suprised and she then smiled and hug me and whispered "thank you..."

I then blush a hint of pink...The woman that I love will now be forever gone...I want to run to freedom with her but this place is my home and my memories are here...

That very night Elizabeta got all her things and I helped her through the gates and she then hold on to the bars that was keeping us apart and she then say "thank you (name)" And starts to cry...

"I-I'll be back!" in a low pitch voice so no one can hear and so she runned off...I never got to confess my love for her...Someone inside me is telling me to say that I need to...But...But...I just can't...I need to!

"Hungary I love you!" And so she stopped and turned around and she then starts to cry and runs off again...I guess she don't love me back...

**7 Years Later...**

I was working with the much older Chibitalia who was now Italy and I growned older and it's been 7 years and she hasnt come back yet...

I finally got my freedom and so I opened the gate to where I confess my feelings to someone I loved...I went up to a tree where me and Elizabeta use to play at...The tree grew old and was alone up the hill but this time the tree wasnt alone..?

Someone was there? I then saw a familiar person it was Elizabeta she growned...She's more beautiful as ever...She then saw me and smiled and ran toward me and hug me and then said " I love you too..." My eyes widen.

Before I could say anything she kissed me! I then blush but close me eyes and hold her in the waist and kiss back...the kiss was magical...and special...

I now finally know the woman I love...Loves me back...

I love you...Elizabeta...forever in my heart...

* * *

**Yes I'm done excuse me but I couldn't help but cry while writing this...I think Hungary need more love...But I hoped you like it and see you soon! **

**Up next MagicEnglandXReaders**

**2/1/13**


	9. WizardEnglandXWizardReader

Hetalia Love

WizardEnglandXWizardReaders

**Sila-Hey Now I'm doing a WizardEnglandXWizardReader the song 'I'm glad you came' inspired me~ Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 9- A Magic Duel

You got everything in gear you magic book and your cape and all the things you need for you duel against England...

You trianed hard for this day. Your family came from a long tradition of the best wizards but the kirkland family was the (Family name)'s worst enemy...

Arthur Kirkland was your enemy eversince he even stoled your first kiss! And his family killed your and so today you were going to avenge their death!

You were suppose to meet him at this abandon theme Park and so you trained everyday not giving up and you trained by yourself!

And so you were ready! You transported yourself to the park and you saw that he was already there and he had a evil smirk and then he said " you ready?" and I then gave him a glare and said "Ready as I'll ever be!"

And so we begun! He then cast a dark spell at me and so you use a spell and made myself jump up to the high top to the roller coaster and so the spell he cast his this booth and it explode!

And so you flip off the top and goes upside down and cast a spell at him " mentrotum!" And so he cast a big barrier and my spell shot around him!

* * *

**England's POV.**

I saw that she cast a gun spell and I saw my barrier is craking...Damn that girl is strong! I dont want to fight her I love her thats why I kiss her! What doesn't she understand!

My family was trying to protect her the family that she was with was a fake they were killers!

* * *

You saw that his barrier was cracking and so I jump and hit his barrier and i landed on him and kick him and he shot straight in the air and land back down and spit out blood.

And so you got on top of him and grab his neck and said a spell and was a about to kill him with it but he did something that was suprising!

He grab a hold of your tie and pull you down and kiss you!

Your eyes then widen and he the pull away and say in a low tone " I don't want to fight you love, but I love you (name)..."

You then got up and hold your mouth and jump back and so you got back and shot a spell at him but he keeps walking closer with out getting hit!

And as soon as he got closer her pull you close and kiss you and you then try to push him off but he wouldn't budge and so later you then a had a weird feeling...

You then rest your hands down and actually kiss him back! He then parted and then put his hend on yours and then said " the family you were with wasn't your real family they were killers they were the one that killed your parents when you were only a baby..."

And so you felt relief and collapse down and sigh and he then said " Does this mean you love me~" And so you looked up and smirk and said " we'll see you jerk!"

You then got up and gave him a peck on his cheek and then jump up to the sky and then yelled " meet me at my house and I'll tel you how I feel!" And then you disapear.

And so that very night he went up to your door and knock and then he heard the door unlock and then got in and then you ran up to him and jump on him and kiss him and he was suprised but kisses back and hugs you.

And then he parted and smile and said " I guess you do~"

And so you smirk and said " I guess I do then~"

Someone who once was your enemy was now your lover...who would have thought...

* * *

**Yes I'm done I had fun writing the story while listening to ' I glad you came' by the Wanted~**

**And so I did this story for my friend genny because her favorite character from hetalia is England and she loves it when he can do magic LOL**

**Well I see you soon!**

**Bye!**

**2/1/13**


End file.
